Everlasting
by Tairi Soraryu
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Domyouji receives an urgent summons to Italy. He and Tsukushi are off on an international corporate battle and must face personal as well as professional dangers. Immediately follows events in HYD Final.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Hana Yori Dango or the characters therein. This story is purely fictional and is intended for entertainment purposes only. Rated M. Underage audiences, please seek entertainment elsewhere.

Author's Note: My first Hana Yori Dango fic! Please leave me feedback. Takes place immediately after the HYD Final movie.

**Everlasting**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"Congratulations!"

The cheer rippled through the crowd, reverberated and echoed by countless smiling friends and family. Champagne flowed freely, fresh flutes circulated by impeccable waiters dressed in stiff black tuxedos. Guests and hosts alike lofted crystal to the happy couple lost in each other's arms for their first dance as husband and wife.

To Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi, the celebration could well be on Mars for all they took notice of those gathered around to congratulate them. Focused on Tsukushi's face, the gentle swells of music in the air, Domyouji saw nothing but the woman he loved, pledged to him for eternity to share her life with him.

"They're still cheering, you know."

Tsukushi's smile was both pleased and embarrassed, but her eyes stayed on his. It was hard to believe that little over an hour ago, they were both in the back of a limousine, asleep on each other's shoulders on a long trip from Kyoto. It was even harder to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, they had been abandoned, thought to be lost from the world forever, on an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean.

Looking at him now, it was hard to believe the handsome, elegantly dressed man leading her in a tender waltz was the same who'd spent the past weeks in cutoffs and a T-shirt, shaving with a sharpened rock, wading through pools to catch fish and climbing trees to steal eggs from birds' nests for their meals. His skin was tanned from the endless days under an unforgiving sun, his hair longer. The beautician had tamed the wild strands, but there was a lean, hungry look about him that their weeks lost to civilization had etched.

Tsukushi, too, looked little like the ragged, lost girl she'd been on the island. Make-up, she thought, was nothing short of miraculous. Make-up, hair, and a flowing white dress that felt like a dream wrapped around her body. Anybody would feel like a princess dressed like this, but Tsukushi reminded herself she wasn't just any princess now.

She was princess of the Domyouji Corporation, and everything that entailed.

Even as the weight of that responsibility sent jitters through her stomach, Domyouji smiled down at her. It was her special smile, the one he reserved for her and her alone, and it warmed her heart and banished the fears and doubts inside her.

Whatever waited ahead, she could deal with. Whatever came next, she could handle.

She was married to Domyouji, the man she loved. The love of her life. Whatever happened, they could face together.

"We could go back to that island," Domyouji suggested, only half-joking. "To escape."

Tsukushi laughed. Just yesterday she would have offered nearly anything to escape _from_ that island, and already the talk was of running back. "It's okay. They love us, too."

"Not as much as I love you." The words were barely there, but Tsukushi heard them. His arms tightened around her waist, silent affirmation of his vow. His eyes, dark brown and beautiful, never left hers. "Kiss me."

It wasn't a request. Domyouji never asked for anything, but the quiet longing made the demand somehow full of yearning.

So, ignoring the watchful gazes and the stares, ignoring the raucous catcalls no doubt led by Mimasaki and Nishikado, ignoring everything but Domyouji in front of her, Tsukushi rose onto her toes and pressed her lips lightly to his.

Tsukushi buried her face against his shoulder, trying to hide the blush she felt hot on her cheeks. Domyouji let her, cradling her close as if to shield her from the teasing calls from around them. "I'll protect you. We're in this together."

And she knew she had no reason to doubt him.

Afterwards, Domyouji and Tsukushi slid into the limousine waiting at the curb. The monument at the center of the Clock Plaza glowed in the bright lights set up for the wedding, a watchful guardian over the memories they'd made together.

"Where are we going?" Tsukushi was just glad to be off her feet. She slipped off one heeled shoe and rubbed her sore feet ruefully. Domyouji, seated across from her, loosened his tie.

"I don't know. Rui said to get in and wait."

"Hanazawa Rui said to?"

Domyouji merely shrugged. He understood Tsukushi's surprise, after all. Rui was the quietest of the group of four, nicknamed F4, who had grown up together as privileged sons of the nation's wealthiest men. That Rui had stood in as officiate at their wedding was astounding enough; that he had organized anything more was even more mind-boggling.

The door opened, and the man himself ducked in, followed closely by Mimasaka and Nishikado. Together, they were four of the most good-looking men Tsukushi had ever seen. It was their good looks, and their tight control of Eitoku Academy, that had earned them the nickname "Flower 4". Though they'd long graduated, the name stuck.

Rui slid into the seat next to Tsukushi and smiled at her. It lit up his shy, sweet face. "You look beautiful."

"Hey!"

Domyouji's angry protest from across the car didn't faze him. Rui turned to Tsukasa, grinning. He'd changed out of the priest's robes and into a regular suit for the reception. Now he loosened his tie, looking casual and elegant in steel gray. "Don't be so jealous, Tsukasa. Be a little more charitable. Makino chose to be with you, after all." Rui had long ago come to terms with his own feelings for Tsukushi, and now he simply smiled at the reminder of his and Domyouji's one-time rivalry for her affections. "Anyway, you're beautiful, too."

From the front-facing seats at the back of the car, Nishikado Soujirou snorted rudely. "Quit the shy playboy act, Rui." He lifted both eyebrows suggestively at Domyouji. "I think the two lovebirds are plenty eager to get going."

Tsukushi's brow furrowed at Soujirou's ambiguous statement. The innuendo went completely over her head. "Nishikado-san," she complained. "You make it sound like we hated the wedding ceremony and can't wait to get away!"

Mimasaka Akira laughed. He crossed one long leg over the other, lounging comfortably in the corner seat. "There's too many people at a wedding ceremony," he said, voice filled with wicked glee. He ignored Domyouji's glare and added, "I'm sure Tsukasa would be just fine if you two did all the celebrating just the two of you alone."

"Shut up!"

Domyouji's furious order did nothing to faze those two. His face was bright red, from temper or embarrassment, Tsukushi couldn't tell. But as the meaning of Akira's words sank in, she guessed it was mostly the latter. She could feel her own blush coming on strong.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Domyouji who stopped the chaos, but Rui. "You guys." His quiet voice cut through the increasingly loud shouts and, from Domyouji, death threats. All three turned to look at him with identical expressions of irritation. "Think about how Makino feels in all this." Irritation turned to guilt, and heads bowed in silent apology. Rui turned to Tsukushi and continued calmly, "We made reservations for you two tonight at the Hotel Volver. Everything's ready."

At the name Hotel Volver, Tsukushi and Domyouji exchanged a glance. That particular hotel held memories for them, not-so-distant memories of a not-so-fond nature. Understanding, Rui smiled brightly. "Nothing fishy this time. Your mom reserved the best suite in the hotel for you." He leaned over and, ignoring Domyouji's growl of warning, brushed a light kiss across Tsukushi's temple. "Congratulations."

Akira and Soujirou echoed the sentiment before sliding out of the car. Tsukushi turned to watch Rui go around to have a word with the driver before stepping back and waving. The car rolled away from the curb.

Tsukushi waved out the windows, knowing they were tinted too darkly to see in. Her heart warmed to see all her friends and family gathered at the curb to see her off. Her smile was luminescent as she beamed across at Domyouji.

He glowered back at her, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey. We're married, you know. You could stop acting like a twitterpated moron every time Rui is around."

She wasn't going to let him spoil the mood. Tsukushi slid across the car to sit beside Domyouji. She patted his thigh reassuringly. "I'm not twitterpated. Like he said, I chose you."

Her open affirmation melted away his lingering anger, and Domyouji swept Tsukushi into a tight hug. "I know." His voice was rough, and he tipped her head back to kiss her. "I guess you're not that stupid, after all."

"Hey!" But she laughed in protest, cuddling closer in his arms.

They pulled up to the front of Hotel Volver. The driver came around to open the door with a respectful bow to them both, and the doorman hurried over to greet them. "Welcome to Hotel Volver, Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji. Everything is ready for your arrival. If you'd just follow me, the manager will be glad to escort you to your suite."

It gave Tsukushi a jolt to hear herself referred to as 'Mrs. Domyouji'. In her mind, the person referenced was Domyouji's mother. Tsukushi had had a hard time accepting the fact that she was now also 'Mrs. Domyouji'. Part of her, despite the intervening years of pleasantness and cooperation between them, still resented Kaede for the pain she'd put them through in their high school years.

But, since it was Domyouji Corporation money paying for their honeymoon suite, Tsukushi tried to be a little more open-minded.

Tsukushi let Domyouji's arm come around her as they rode the elevator up in silence. The manager of the hotel—the same man who'd proclaimed that he didn't know about the man in black who'd stolen the tiara and led them on a merry chase throughout the hotel—personally escorted them to the penthouse level and swept open the double doors to the topmost suite with an elaborate bow.

"I hope the accommodations are suitable for you," he said in reverent tones as he followed them in. "If there is anything not to your liking, please let us know. We are at your service around the clock, for any of your needs."

Domyouji merely waved the man aside, a careless flick of the hand. He was a man used to subservience and awe. Tsukushi managed a wobbly smile for the manager and a whispered "thank you" before he shut the door firmly behind them.

Tsukushi returned to her slack-jawed perusal of the suite. It was _gigantic_, larger even than the room provided for her family on the afternoon of the engagement ceremony. The lofted ceilings soared overhead, and one entire wall was open glass onto a private balcony where a covered hot tub sat beside a glass-topped patio table. Inside, the suite had not one but two separate sitting areas, an entire lobby-sized space for the walk-in closet and dressing area, and a bed the size of a small manmade lake.

"Wow," she whispered, eyes huge. "This is…Wow."

Grinning at her shock, Domyouji surveyed the room as she did. He gave a careless shrug. "It'll do."

Tsukushi turned her goggle-eyed shock to him. "_It'll do_?" She repeated, spluttering. "Domyouji, you could fit an entire _village_ in here! We don't need this much space!"

He merely hummed noncommittally and wandered over to the window. In his black tuxedo, his silhouette merged with the shadows of the night sky beyond. "We could take a dip in the hot tub." He turned back, leading with the wicked grin, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Naked."

Tsukushi's shock fled in the face of instant embarrassment at the mere suggestion. Even the thought_ we're married, it's okay_ didn't relieve the intense burning sensation that swept through her. It's not like they'd never been naked together…but still! The protest, unformed, stilled in her mind as he crossed to her.

His eyes were dark, deep, serious as his arms came around her. "I love you, so much." He dipped his head to kiss her, all the sincerity in his words echoed in that kiss. "So much."

Tsukushi hugged him tight, closed her eyes against the flood of emotions. Love, trust, belonging. "I know," she whispered. "I…I love you, too."

He leaned back, gaze sweeping down her. Frowned. "You need to get out of that dress."

Confusion flickered across her face, chased quickly by insult. "You don't like it?" She looked down, as he had. She thought it was a beautiful dress. It felt like a cloud against her skin, soft and smooth, and whispered like a million secrets when she moved.

"No, I like it. You look like a prism in it."

Tsukushi blinked. "You mean a princess?"

"Yeah. Don't be stupid." Domyouji didn't let his mix-up faze him. He ran a light finger along the skin of her bare shoulder, his voice husky. "You look just as amazing out of it."

The blush flamed her cheeks, and Tsukushi glanced at the closet. "Well, I certainly didn't bring a change of clothes. Maybe they have a robe or something?" To be honest, she wouldn't mind stepping out of the shoes. The heels were killing her.

She moved across the lush carpet to the closet. A huge wardrobe sat inside the open doorway, and Tsukushi shook her head. Her family's apartment was smaller than this! She pulled open a drawer, and her jaw dropped in shock.

The drawers were filled with clothes—_her_ clothes. Some of them she recognized and assumed her mother must have packed a suitcase to be brought over. Others, in her favorite styles and colors, were new but undoubtedly for her. There was an assortment of shirts, skirts, dresses, hanging on the rack as well, and Tsukushi moved to inspect them, wide-eyed in wonder at the rich assortment and quality. Shoes lined the floor beneath, everything from a new pair of sneakers to something with heels high enough her feet wept at the thought.

"You get lost in here?"

Domyouji's voice, from right behind her, made Tsukushi squeak in fright and nearly topple over. He caught her, grinning a little as she fought for balance. "You really are a klutz," he muttered, but poked into the open drawers. "Huh. My mother never misses a trick, does she?"

"How long does she think we're going to stay here?" Tsukushi still couldn't get past the number of outfits in the closet. "We're not camping out for a month or more."

He shrugged, pulling open other drawers where he found pants and shirts in his size as well. The suits hanging on the other side of the closet were undoubtedly for him as well, but it didn't surprise him as much as it did Tsukushi. He'd expected no less, after all. "Doesn't matter. What's this?"

He poked at a wrapped package in the bottom drawer. Directly on the white butcher paper wrapping was the bold message: For Tsukushi's eyes only! Love, Shigeru.

"Don't touch it!" Tsukushi, reading the message over Domyouji's shoulder, leapt forward to yank the package out of his hands. "Can't you read?"

Insulted, Domyouji narrowed his eyes. "Of course I can read. That monkey woman's not the boss of me. Open it up already."

Tsukushi sniffed and held the package against her chest. Whatever it was, it was surprisingly lightweight. "I'll go open it in the bathroom or something. If I feel like it, I'll share it when I come out."

Domyouji just snorted and rooted through the drawers. "Fine. I'm getting out of this damned tux, though. Don't be too long, or I'll come in there and get you."

Muttering about his manners, Tsukushi kicked off her shoes and hurried across the expansive room and into the bathroom. Locked the door. She laid the package on the counter, then just had to do a slow turn around the bathroom to stare.

Miles of gleaming white marble, brass fixtures, crystal and mirrors. There was a pool-sized tub at one end that promised to be nearly as luxurious as the outdoor hot tub, and a shower that Tsukushi estimated could handily fit a half dozen people at one time. The towels were thick, white, and fluffy, as were the two monogrammed bathrobes hanging from a hook on the back of the door. Tsukushi's jaw dropped to see that one bore her name in golden thread; the other, a man's size, bore Domyouji's name.

"Wow." Once again confronted with the evidence that her life was no longer what it once had been, Tsukushi shook her head and went back to the counter, where Shigeru's present lay. Curious, eager to see what it was, Tsukushi ripped into the paper.

Her jaw dropped again when she lifted the scandalous garment out of the paper wrapping. A folded note dropped to the floor, and Tsukushi bent to pick it up. Unfolding it, she read Shigeru's message, imagining her lively friend's laughter as she penned the note.

_To Tsukushi-_

_A wedding present to my best friend! Give Tsukasa some sweet dreams tonight. You'd better wear this!_

_Love,  
Shigeru_

Tsukushi turned back to inspect the…she wasn't sure what to call it. It certainly wasn't a nightgown, because it didn't cover enough of anything to be considered any form of clothing. What coverage there was came in the form of silk, very sheer silk, or lace that flirted and dipped in odd places. It was as white as her wedding gown and shimmered faintly in the bright overhead lights.

Just thinking about putting it on had Tsukushi's face heating. She couldn't wear something like this! Not in a million years! Even the thought of Domyouji's reaction had panic setting in, and she searched the bathroom in vain for somewhere to hide the incriminating thing. If he saw her in this, he'd…he'd…

_He'd like it._

The thought came, full and intrusive, and stopped Tsukushi in her tracks. She stared at the silken garment in her fist as if it had put that thought there. She shut her eyes, sucked in a deep breath to steady her nerves. He really _would_ like it. Of course, he was the one who'd just suggested going into the hot tub naked together, so what wouldn't he like about this?

"We're married," Tsukushi whispered to herself. She held up the garment dubiously, heart pounding in her throat. A small smile played across her lips as she steeled her nerves. "If he doesn't like it, there's no hope for man."

* * *

Domyouji stripped off the tuxedo with a relieved groan. Down to his underwear, he let the tuxedo lay where it'd fallen on the floor in the closet and rummaged through the drawers for something to wear. No bathrobes, so he assumed he'd find one in the bathroom once Tsukushi finished opening her mystery present and got the heck out of there. He briefly entertained the notion of going over there wearing nothing but his boxers and barging in, but shook his head.

One, she'd likely slap him for startling her. Two, knowing her, she'd locked the door on him.

The thought brought a smile to his lips, and Domyouji pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. The feel of clean, soft cotton against his skin made him sigh. After the untold weeks of wearing the same shirts and cutoffs, he was _never_ going to take clean clothes for granted again. The thought of laundry luxuries reminded him, and he dug through the top drawer for a pair of socks. Who'd have thought it, but he missed socks, too. Though running barefoot through the sands hadn't been all that bad…

The box of condoms fell out with the socks, and Domyouji stooped to pick them up. He barely glanced at the label before turning and tossing them negligently onto the bed. Sex was, most definitely, in the plans for the night. They hadn't had any on the island…He frowned as he thought back. Well, holy hell. They hadn't had sex in a long, long, long time. Too long. None during their travels, for the simple fact that they'd both been stressed and their minds focused on the issue of the stolen tiara. And before that…

The bathroom door opened before he could come to a successful conclusion to that train of thought. Domyouji glanced over, frowning at Tsukushi. She had the dress draped over her arms and carried it as carefully as she would a baby, draping it over the back of one of the sofas and smoothing a loving hand over the yards of fabric.

"Hey. When's the last time we slept together?"

Tsukushi glanced over. Her heart still beat a rib-banging staccato in her chest, but she strove for casual. "On the island, that one day, we took a nap in the sand together."

He cut her off, impatient. "Don't play soy. When's the last time we had sex?"

She didn't think he'd appreciate her pointing out his error, but she figured he meant 'coy'. "Um…" Tsukushi tried to keep her voice even as she crossed the room towards him. She made sure the bathrobe was belted tight around her waist, as if he might see through the thick, terrycloth material to what she wore beneath. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Come to think of it, maybe months. He'd been busy with work, she'd been finishing up her studies…

"Christmastime, maybe?"

Domyouji shook his head. "Unbelievable." His lips curved as he quoted her favorite saying, and he held a hand out to her—part invitation, mostly demand. "We're going to make up for that tonight."

Tsukushi had seen the box of condoms on the bed, and she tried valiantly not to think about Domyouji's mother buying them condoms for their wedding night. But, she struggled to keep her thoughts straight as she slowly walked towards him, would it be better to think of any of F4 buying them?

No, that didn't even bear thinking. Tsukushi shut down that train of thought before it could leave the station. She placed her hand in Domyouji's, suddenly shy. She'd told herself there was no need to feel nervous around Domyouji—he loved her, unconditionally; she knew he loved her—but she couldn't help but feel the self-consciousness wash over her as he drew her close.

"You wearing anything under that?" His hands curved against the small of her back, holding her close.

Tsukushi shut her eyes in defense. "As a matter of fact…"

He misinterpreted her meaning and turned, dropping her backwards onto the mattress and following so he lay on top of her. His eyes were darker now with lust and anticipation, but he cocked his head. "We're going to get this out of the way before we start. So, what'd the monkey girl give you?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Shigeru is _not_ a monkey."

"Whatever."

She bit off the retort, knowing it was useless to argue. It would also ruin the mood. Instead she smiled up at him, lifted a hand to toy with his curly hair. "Come find out." He lifted an eyebrow, momentarily confused. Tsukushi guided his hand to the belt of her robe. Nerves fluttered, but she closed his fingers over the knot. "I think you'll like it."

Domyouji wasted no time. He yanked open the knot, then spread the robe wide.

"Holy shit."

The reverence, and the shock, in his tone brought a smile to Tsukushi's face. She knew that tone of voice, that breathless, tight sort of way words squeezed out of him. It was the tone of voice he used when she teased him too long and he couldn't stand it anymore.

His gaze swept over her, as loving as a physical caress. Tsukushi felt her skin heat as his eyes lingered over exposed curves, then returned to her face. "Shit," he repeated. "What the hell?" He sat back, pulling her up with him so the robe slid off her shoulders. His eyes were vaguely unfocused as he looked at her again. "You look…Wow. Wow." He shook his head, said it a third time. "Wow."

It was, Tsukushi thought, the most flattering reaction she could have imagined.

The garment sparkled on her skin in a way it hadn't in her hands, accentuated curves she hadn't known she'd had. A bit of flirty lace here, a bit of sheer silk there. She felt beautiful, irresistible, desirable. All qualities, she thought, a bride should have on her wedding night.

"You should've worn this to the ceremony." He touched her, just one light fingertip along the edge of the silk. "White. Better than your wedding dress."

Tsukushi smiled. "What, you want everyone to see me like this?"

"No!" His instant denial came out as a shout, and he glared. "What, do _you_ want people to see you like this? Rui, maybe?"

He was the one who'd started it. Tsukushi huffed, irritated. "I do not! The only one I want seeing me like this is you!"

He surprised her by wrapping her in a tight bear hug. "Good." His words were muffled against her hair. "Good."

Then he was kissing her, hard, hot. Hungry. Tsukushi felt her body melt into his arms, shifting so she could press herself closer against him. Her body felt on fire, her skin tingling with it. Every breath was a gasp as his hands skimmed over her, rough in their haste to touch, to possess. Her own hands were no less avid as she dug her fingers into bare muscle, palms flat against his back beneath his T-shirt.

They lay back, no words now in their rush to sate the hunger. Domyouji was rock hard, and she arched her hips to press against him, hearing his low moan as heat met heat. Tsukushi fumbled a hand between them, desperate to feel him, to have him, but he shifted, grabbing her hands in his.

"Wait." He panted it, pressing her hands down against the mattress. "Wait."

"Now." In contrast, she arched her hips, demanding. "Now, Domyouji."

He pressed his forehead against hers, breath harsh. "I want you to say my name. Say it when I'm in you."

"Domyouji."

"No." He shook his head, tightened his hands on hers when she tried to yank one free. "Tsukasa. Call me Tsukasa."

She'd never thought about using his name. He'd always been Domyouji to her, from the day she'd first declared war against him and his bullying ways. The thought of using his first name was…frightening. Intimate. In some ways, more intimate even than the love they shared, the love they'd made.

Tsukushi hesitated, the words caught in her throat. Domyouji bit at her throat, as if to loosen the words. Heat flashed through her, and she moaned when he released one hand to slip his fingers between her thighs. The whole world concentrated there, on his touch, on him. He knew her body, knew her responses enough to have her clinging breathlessly, helplessly to the edge before he pulled his hand back.

"Say my name," he repeated, peeling the garment over her. His mouth brushed over exposed skin, damp with sweat and arousal. "Say it."

Her mind flashed white as his mouth drifted lower. "Please." She whimpered it, past pride, past begging. "Please…Tsukasa."

His mouth closed over her, his tongue as skilled as his fingers. She screamed his name, hands tangled in his hair as he tormented her mercilessly. Pleasure crested in her body, storming through her so she sobbed out a breath, choked on it. The breath became his name, over and over, as he drove her relentlessly, held her down and drove her until she thought she couldn't take any more.

Then he was over her, inside her. He held himself still, the blood pounding in his ears as he stroked a hand down her cheek. "Look at me," he murmured, needing her eyes on him. "Look at me. Makino."

Her eyes flew open then, sparks alight. "Say my name," she ordered, voice hoarse. Her arms came around him. "Say my name."

"…Tsukushi." It felt foreign on his tongue, foreign and sweet. He'd longed for this day, waiting, wanting. She wasn't just 'Makino' to him anymore; hadn't been, for a long time, but he'd waited, wanting, until the time was right. "Tsukushi."

"Yes." She said yes, and her hips arched against him, driving him to delirium.

* * *

~8.3.10


End file.
